Eddy's Secret Magazines
by FutureShock
Summary: We finally find out what Eddy's magazines are but the results are shocking to say the least.


Alright guys here we are with another story, so this one will be an Ed Edd n' Eddy MLP FIM crossover. In this story we will finally get to see eddy's 'secret magazines' but they are not quite what the other two eds expected. You're probably wondering how MLP plays into this story, well... read it and you will find out! I would also like to thank all of you who have viewed my first 2 fanfics it means a lot and drives me to write more... well enjoy!

Eddy's Secret Magazines

It was a nice summer day here in the cul'de'sac, kevin and rolf were tossing a football around, nazz was lounging in her pool and jimmy and sarah were playing with dolls. Everything was peaceful, but where were the eds? Eddy was in his house and had told double d and ed to meet him there.

"So what do you think eddy wants?" Ed asked double d with a very confused look on his face, ah ed the lovable oaf.

"He's probably planning another scam, and needs us to do the work." Double d sighed and rolled his eyes at the same time, he never did like participating in eddy's scams but he had little choice. They arrived at eddy's house and entered his room... but there was no eddy!(gasp!)

"Now where could eddy be?" Double d asked out loud, i'll bet he is in the kitchen getting a snack! Let's see where ed thinks he is.

"Maybe a vortex opened up and he was spewn into an alternate dimmension and is now battling aliens with a toaster!" Double d just stared at ed for a few seconds, there was just a brief moment of silence in eddy's room. Wow ed sure does have a very... active imagination doesn't he?

"I think he might just be in the bathroom ed." I was pretty close... oh well it doesn't matter, the point is eddy is not in his room. Ed walked around when we noticed something on eddy's bed, it was a box that said 'Eddy's secret magazines' on it.

"Double d lookie what i found!" Double d walked over to ed and saw the box and his eyes lit up, eddy had always talked about his magazines but no one else had ever seen them. Even though double d really wanted to see what those magazines were, his morality was screaming 'Edward you respect eddy's privacy or forever tarnish your good reputation!'.

"Should we look inside double d?" Ed however wasn't too bright so he would have no problem looking at those magazines.

"Ed we shouldn't, eddy wouldn't want us looking at his... ED!" While double d was talking ed had decided to open up the box and look inside of it. Oh this is going to be good, we are finally going to see what those magazines are.

"Double d take a look at these." Double d looked in the box as well and gasped at the sight of the magazines. Eddy's secret magazines were PlayBrony magazines! He had one of each of the mane six. Woah i did not see that one coming, not onlt was eddy a brony he was into pony porn. Ok lets get back to the story.

"Oh my... our dear friend eddy is a... brony." Just as edd finished his sentence eddy walked into the room and noticed ed holding his magazines!

"ED WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAGAZINES!" Eddy ran over and snatched them out of eds hands and out them back in the box.

"So eddy how long have you been a brony?" Double d asked as eddy ran over to cover his mouth. Eddy than looked out his window to see if anyone was outside spying on him, no one was out there so he was ready to tell his friends the truth.

"Ok... one day while i was grounded i flipped through the tv and My Little Pony was on. So i watched it and i got into it... but you better keep it under your hat sockhead!" Double d would have no problem keeping this a secret but ed on the other hand...

"Oh eddy i wouldn't tell a soul, your secret is safe with me." Eddy let out a big sigh of relief but it wasn't double d he had to worry about.

"Can i tell someone eddy?" I don't think ed was paying attention to anything that was going on. Eddy grabbed ed by the jacket and brought his face really close to eds to make sure he would hear the message.

"Listen lumpy if you tell anyone about this i'm going to make you use toothpaste!" Ed let out a huge scream and started running around the room yelling "No not toothpaste!" he did this for about 30 seconds before eddy stopped him.

"So eddy what kind of scam will we be doing today?" I think eddy was more concered about his secret right now than a scam.

"Meet me in the playground in 10 minutes to discuss the scam and don't tell anyone my secret got it?!" Geeze talk about a broken record but both ed and double d left eddy's room and headed for the playground. Why was it going to take eddy 10 minutes to get to the playground.

"Well hello !" Oh thats why hes looking at his magazines, i should probably switch over to the other eds before this gets weird. "Hey eddy do you mind if i change the scene over to ed and double d?"

"Huh, oh yea sure go for it, i need my privacy anyway." Eddy reached his arm up and pulled down the next scene. "Thank you eddy!" Alright lets see what the other eds are doing while they wait.

Ed and double d were swinging on the swing set when double d suddenly stopped, hmm how convenient. "Ed are you thinking about with what just happened too?" Ed once again had no idea what double d was talking about.

"What did we do?" Edd slapped his forehead probably wondering what was going on in eds head.

"You know... uncovering eddy's secret, his magazines." Ed looked as if he had just gotten an idea because i think that jogged his short memory. You know it was probably better that ed not remember the secret... eh whats the worst that could happen right?

"Oh you mean that eddy has playbrony magazines, and is a brony." Double d shushed ed for fear of anyone hearing but unfortunatly none other than kevin rode by and heard it!

"Oh man dorky is a brony, haha this is too good." Kevin started to laugh really hard, and ed joined in, but he finds a lot of things funny and he was out of the loop.

"Kevin you musn't tell anyone eddy will die of embaressment if you tell anyone." Come on double d this is kevin were talking about, of course he's going to tell. "Sorry double dweb but everyone is going to love this!" Kevin rode off on his bike and just as he left eddy arrived, once again very convenient or inconvenient given the circumstances.

"Hey guys did ya miss me?" Eddy hoped to see his friends excited but instead they looked sad/guilty. Poor eddy he had no idea what was going to happen to him. "What's with you guys?!" Ed finally broke down and kneeled before eddy grabbing his waist.

"Kevin knows your secret eddy! he showed up out of nowhere when i was discussing it with double d!" Ed started crying while eddy was feeling both rage and embaressment at the same time.

"Two things lumpy, one: get off of me and two why did you tell kevin?" I think eddy's about to destroy ed, double d you have to do something quick!

"Eddy it was an honest mistake, and i'm sure it won't be that bad." Right after double d finished his sentence a huge amount of laughter could be heard from the center of the cul'de'sac. Well so much for that theory, against his better judgement eddy and the other eds walked to the laughter and saw the other kids there.

"Hey look it's Ed, Edd n' Brony!" Kevin shouted as everyone pointed at eddy and kept on laughing. Eddy's face was literally red and he looked like he was going to cry, damn those kids are cruel.

"Hey eddy maybe you can come over some time and play dolls with me and jimmy, we will let you chose your favorite pony!" Sarah also like the show but it wasn't that big of a deal... oh i see how it is well fuck you sarah. Wait why is everyone focusing on the fact that he is a brony and less on the fact that he masturbates to playbronys?

"I guess the wee baby eddy is a wee baby girl." I'm surprised rolf was in the loop, normally he would have no idea what the other kids were talking about. Eddy found himself surronded by the other kids falling victim to their laughter and mockery. But then something hit him, he thought about what Rainbow Dash would do in this situation, (Rainbow Dash was his favorite of the mane six since he saw himself in her) she would stand up for herself!

"SHUT UP!" Eddy shouted at the top of his lungs and that apparently worked since all of the kids stopped.

"So what if i do like My Little Pony, i don't see what the big deal is and i'm sure that you all do something that could be made fun of by someone else." Wow eddy is sticking up for himself and it was working.

"You know what kevin you can make fun of me all you want but i'm not going to let it get to me, so keep at it kevin go ahead." No one knew what to say it was just silent for about a minute until eddy just left and went back to his house.

"Woah the dork stood up for himself, that was pretty righteous." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, i didn't see that one coming but i wonder how long this new found respect would last.

"That eddy sure is something huh plank?" Ok that seems like the type of comment one would give to someone they are attracted too... interesting. Just kidding it was an honest comment because no one expected eddy to do that. The other kids went on with their lives and rarly made fun of eddy for being a brony, i guess if eddy wrote letters to princess celestia it would be how you should stand up for yourself and how words can only hurt you if you let them... or something like that.

I hope you enjoyed this story... i know it was short and probably not as good as my others, i was just trying to get a short story about before i put time into a long one. I think my next story will be the rarity applejack story so hopefully that one will be a success. Stay tuned for more FanFics.

FutureShock


End file.
